The present invention relates to a space dividing or partitioning system, such as for use in an office environment. More specifically, the invention relates to such a system that can be easily assembled and disassembled providing numerous space dividing configurations.
A wide variety of office space partitioning or dividing systems are known. Many such systems include individual pre-assembled wall panels that are rigidly interconnected to each other to form a sectioned wall assembly. A pre-assembled panel typically includes a factory assembled panel frame that receives a decorative tile. The decorative tile typically includes a hook member extending from its back face surface that is received in a notched opening in the panel frame. The hook members on each of the tiles allow the tile to be hung from the panel frame. In such a system, it is common to provide a power distribution system toward the lower end of each wall panel, incorporating power receptacles at spaced locations. It is also known to provide power and/or communication distribution in each panel substantially at desk height.
While this type of wall construction functions well and has met with success, it involves certain drawbacks. For example, since each of the decorative tiles includes a hook member extending from its back face surface, care is required in storage and transportation of the individual tiles so as not to bend the hook members on the decorative tile. Further, the space occupied by the hook members prevents the tiles from being efficiently stacked for shipment or storage, and the tiles must be protected to prevent damage which maybe caused by the hook members when the tiles are stacked. Additionally, since the panel frames are typically pre-constructed, if the office owner wishes to reconfigure the panel system, additional panels having the desired configuration must either be retrieved from storage or ordered from the panel manufacturer.
Field-installed panel systems have been developed to overcome certain limitations of wall systems based on prefabricated panel frames. These systems generally include posts and horizontal support members which are selectively engageable with the posts. The posts and horizontal support members are assembled together to construct the skeleton of a wall, and tiles are engaged with the posts to form a wall system. In known systems of this type, however, a module defined by a pair of posts and horizontal support members interconnected therebetween cannot be reconfigured, such as by changing the location of the horizontal support members, without disassembling the entire module. In these systems, if the office owner wishes to add additional horizontal support members to the panel frame or alter the location of existing horizontal support members, the panel frame must be disassembled and the vertical uprights separated to permit the positioning of the horizontal support member therebetween.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a space dividing or partitioning system incorporating field-assembled panel frames. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a system that includes horizontal support members attached between spaced vertical posts, where the horizontal support members can be attached to the vertical posts without separation of the vertical posts. Another object of the invention is to provide such a system that can be quickly and easily reconfigured with a minimal amount of labor. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a system that can be constructed from a minimal number of core components, such that storage space for the components when not in use is minimized. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a system in which the decorative tiles are hung to each panel frame by independent tile retaining hooks not permanently attached to either the tile or the panel frame. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tile frame for each of the decorative tiles that can be assembled from individual tile frame members welded at overlapping locations. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a system including horizontal support members that can be attached between the vertical posts in either an upright or an inverted manner. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a novel method of mounting power and data communication wires beneath the individual panels. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a space dividing or partitioning system that can be assembled and disassembled into numerous configurations, including half wall, full wall, and xe2x80x9coff-modulexe2x80x9d mounted walls. A further object of the invention is to provide an overhead storage member that can be slidably mounted within a channel formed in each of the horizontal support members, such that the overhead storage member can be mounted xe2x80x9coff-modulexe2x80x9d and slid between adjacent panel frames.
Generally, the invention contemplates a space dividing or partitioning system for use in a building having a floor and a ceiling. The space dividing system of the invention includes a series of interconnected wall modules or panels, each formed from a field-assembled panel frame and one or more decorative tiles hung on the panel frame. Each panel frame is formed from a pair of vertical posts and at least one horizontal support member positioned between the vertical posts. The vertical posts are configured such that each post is common to adjacent wall modules or panels. Each vertical post may be formed from one or more post sections interconnected by a splice section. The post sections may be either a half post section or a full post section.
Each of the half post sections and full post sections includes a series of vertically aligned receptacles extending from their front and rear face surfaces. The receptacles are spaced and sized to receive attachment members contained on each end of the horizontal support member.
Each horizontal support member defines opposed first and second ends, and is formed from a bottom wall and a pair of opposed sidewalls. The bottom wall of each horizontal support member includes a pair of cut-outs extending from both the first end and the second end of the horizontal support member. The cut-outs allow the horizontal support member to be mounted between a pair of vertical posts that are spaced apart a distance less than the length of the horizontal support member without first separating the vertical posts.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a tile retaining hook is inserted into a hook opening formed in the panel frame. The tile retaining hook extends from the panel frame and is received within a hook channel formed in the decorative tile to be hung on the panel frame. The tile includes a pair of hook channels formed on each corner that extend at a 90xc2x0 angle with respect to each other. The tile can thus be mounted to the panel frame either vertically or horizontally, depending upon the user""s requirements.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a horizontal support member is inverted and mounted near the bottom end of the panel frame. The inverted horizontal support member provides the required support for an electric wireway extending between adjacent joined panels.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, each horizontal support member is configured to provide access to openings contained on the vertical post when the horizontal support member is mounted between a pair of vertical posts. An opening formed in the horizontal support member is alignable with an opening formed on the vertical post when the horizontal support member is mounted to the vertical post. A tile retaining hook extends through the aligned openings and functions to interlock an end of the horizontal support member with the vertical post. Additionally, proper alignment of the opening in the horizontal support member and the opening in the vertical post ensures proper construction of the panel frame.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a base cover is mounted below the inverted lower horizontal support member to provide a cover for the wireways mounted to the series of interconnected panels. Each base cover includes a lower wall and a pair of base sides that engage the lower horizontal support member. The base cover can be opened to provide access to the wireway.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, the electric wireway includes a series of rigid wireways joined by electric wire connectors. The rigid wireways are each supported below the inverted lower horizontal support member by electrical hanging brackets that engage the rigid wireway and the inverted lower support member.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the tiles are constructed from a series of frame members each joined by a corner connector. The corner connector is received within a channel formed in each frame member. Each frame member includes an attachment flange extending from the channel. When the tile frame is assembled, a raised portion of each attachment flange overlaps a portion of the adjacent attachment flange, such that the adjacent attachment flanges can be spot welded to securely form the tile frame.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, the space dividing or partitioning system of the invention can be field-assembled from a minimal number of separate components. In particular, each of the vertical posts is constructed from joined vertical post sections. The height of each vertical post is determined by the number of vertical post sections selected. Each of the vertical post sections are joined by a splice section received within the hollow interior of each post section. Once the vertical posts have been assembled, the horizontal support members are attached at the desired locations along each of the vertical posts to form a panel frame. Since each vertical post includes a series of regularly spaced receptacles extending along its length, the horizontal support members can be attached between a pair of the vertical posts at user-selected locations.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, an overhead storage member is provided that can be mounted between a pair of adjacent panels. The overhead storage member includes a mounting arrangement that is slidably received in a channel formed in a sidewall of the horizontal support member. The mounting arrangement includes a support flange that extends from a back wall of the overhead storage member and is received in the channel. The support flange can slide between the horizontal support members contained on adjacent panel frames such that the overhead storage member can be mounted in any location relative to the panels, including xe2x80x9coff-modulexe2x80x9d mounting.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, an intermediate horizontal support member can be inserted into an assembled panel frame without disassembling the panel frame. Specifically, the horizontal support member can be inserted into the panel frame without first separating the vertical posts.
The various aspects of the invention can be employed separately or in sub-combinations as desired. In a particularly preferred form, however, all of the various aspects of the invention are incorporated in a space dividing or partitioning system to provide such a system having significant advantages in manufacture, installation and reconfiguration.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.